205 Live (May 21, 2019)
The May 21, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island on May 21, 2019. Summary Originally scheduled to face Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik, The Singh Brothers made their way to the ring to share their delight that Lars Sullivan attacked The Lucha House Party at WWE Money in the Bank and on Raw. Looking to steal a victory, the brothers turned to the official and wanted a 10-count for a forfeit. However, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick then informed The Singhs that they would face the duo of Gentleman Jack Gallagher and Humberto Carrillo. Initially upset at their new task, The Singh Brothers quickly accepted the challenge and the action was underway. However, both Sunil and Samir struggled to mount an offense against the combination of Carrillo’s high-flying and Gallagher’s unique technical ability. A tag from Sunil to Samir unbeknownst to Carrillo allowed the baddest boys in Bollywood to take control of the bout and display their own teamwork. As they continued to control the pace, both Singh Brothers started to show more and more confidence, taunting both of their opponents. Despite a strong offensive showing, Carrillo reversed an Irish whip into the corner and mustered the energy to tag in The British Gentleman who unloaded on both Sunil and Samir. However, while locked in a Single Leg Boston Crab, Samir tagged Sunil, and the brothers regained control of the match. Looking to score a victory by any means, Sunil attacked Gallagher from the outside when the official was distracted, leading to a sequence of near-falls that couldn’t put Gallagher away. Reversing a double suplex, Gallagher tagged in Carrillo, and they quickly dispatched their opponents. As Gallagher took down Sunil with a headbutt, Carrillo landed a jaw-dropping Aztec press to secure the win. WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese vanquished Ariya Daivari at WWE Money in the Bank, leaving the opportunity for a new challenger to emerge. As a result, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick announced a Fatal 5-Way Match to showcase potential challengers – including Daivari, who believed his loss was a fluke. Annoyed he had to prove himself again, The Persian Lion faced Oney Lorcan, Mike Kanellis and a pair of former Cruiserweight Champions in The Brian Kendrick and Akira Tozawa. As the match got underway, the alliance between Tozawa and Kendrick remained strong with both former champions working together to remove their opponents. Coming to a standoff, the two Superstars shook hands before locking up, only to be attacked by Kanellis and Daivari. The Opportunist and Daivari forged their own alliance, taking down Tozawa and Kendrick. Despite an offensive from Lorcan, The Persian Lion halted Lorcan and took control of the contest. Even as Tozawa battled back, Daivari remained dominant, clearly looking to prove he deserves another title opportunity. Daivari met his match when the wily veteran The Brian Kendrick applied a Captain’s Hook first on Daivari and then Oney Lorcan. With four competitors reeling, Kanellis re-entered the fray and found himself at odds – and in a brutal chop exchange – with Oney Lorcan. Lorcan suddenly caught fire when he unleashed a series of strikes, taking out Kanellis before turning his attention to Daivari. Lorcan nailed Daivari and Kendrick with a double blockbuster and then flattened them on the outside. However, before he could recover, Tozawa leveled all three of them. Tozawa lived up to “Stamina Monster” moniker and quickly removed all but Kanellis from the ring. Shifting focus, the Japanese Superstar locked Kanellis in the Iron Octopus, prompting Maria to make her way to the ring apron, forcing The Stamina Monster to break the hold. With Tozawa distracted, Daivari re-entered the ring and focused his attacks on the former champion. Daivari, Tozawa and Kanellis battled in the corner with Tozawa fending them both off, dropping Daivari and executing a brutal snap German Suplex on the apron at Kanellis’ expense. Exhausted, Tozawa and Daivari exchanged blows in the center of the ring, Tozawa countered a strike and took down The Persian Lion before executing his Senton. With victory in sight, Kendrick pulled Tozawa away before the official made the three-count. Their friendship cast aside, Kendrick and Tozawa threw strikes at one another before taking each other down with a double crossbody. Kendrick connected with Sliced Bread No. 2, but that led to a chaotic sequence between all five Superstars that ended with Tozawa having enough time to recover and seeking the right opportunity to strike. After Daivari leveled Lorcan with a Hammerlock Lariat, Tozawa made his move, rolling up Daivari and scoring the pinfall. Although they were at odds during the match, Tozawa and Kendrick embraced after the bout, and The Man with a Plan remained with his ally as the celebration with the WWE Universe commenced. Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo & Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated The Singh Brothers (Samir & Sunil Singh) *Akira Tozawa defeated Oney Lorcan and Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) and The Brian Kendrick and Ariya Daivari in a Fatal Five-Way Match *Dark Match: The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) © defeated The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) by disqualification in a WWE Women's Tag Team Championship match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-21-19 205 Live 1.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 2.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 3.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 4.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 5.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 6.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 7.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 8.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 9.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 10.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 11.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 12.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 13.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 14.jpg 5-21-19 205 Live 15.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #130 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #130 at WWE.com * 205 Live #130 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events